Home sick christmas
Christmas story made by Lunarnight97 (galecrescent98). This isn't part of Lunarnight97's storyline, just a little gift for everyone. Writter's notes This is a little Christmas gift I made for everyone on the wiki as a way to say thank you for everything. I came here looking for a place to post my stories but found something even better, Friends. This might not be my best story, but I hope you like it. I want to make a special thanks to all those who offered their OCs for the cameos, if you are having problems looking for them ask, and for everyone on this wiki for being great people. The mentions are a part of the dialogues of the people. Thanks to Purple Paw Prints :) :) for letting me use her character Jade, I did my best to keep her personality, if there is a mistake, tell me. I also want to say I would really like to avoid harsh comments, I made this to try to make everyone happy. To finish this note, I just wanted to wish everyone a Merry christmas and a happy new year. Thanks for all your support. NOTE: A few events mentioned haven't happened on my storyline, but have been revealed by me before. There are also some goofs made due to the mentions, hope you find them :p. Summary When Rodrigo is starting to feel homesick before Christmas eve, and its up to the pups to find a way to make him feel better. Story Narrator:Christmas, a time of joy, a time of happiness. Celebrated equally on every universe. A time to celebrate with those we care about . On this day, a gray and white wolf-husky mix with dark turquoise eyes and a light turquoise collar, filled with the spirit of the season, can be seen skating along with a black and white border collie with long fur, blue eyes and wearing a light blue scarf. Even those who have left us behind still spend time with us, even though we can’t see them, just look at this black and white husky with blue eyes, dark gray paws and a black collar being followed by his deceased mother. But our story doesn’t begin here, but a day before christmas eve. (The top of the lookout is seen, it goes down until it focuses on a Christmas tree. Skye puts a star on its top) Skye: This one looks even better than last year’s. Rocky: Yeah, I just finished getting the presents for everyone. Ember: And I just finished sending the ones I got for Tundra and the PAW patrol of the other world. Rocky: How? (He says this while storing the spare decorations). Ember: I asked Melody to do it. Rocky: Are you sure she won’t steal them? Ember: I…I’m not sure…Did I do something wrong? Rocky: No, I think she won’t, it’s almost Christmas after all. Ember: Alright… Do you need help to prepare tomorrow’s party? Rocky: Sure, we never mind a little help. (The pups walk into the lookout) Narrator: Every pup and person was happy and had someone to be with. Except for certain Mexican wolf-German shepherd mix that was spending his first Christmas outside his home. (The scene focuses on a gym in adventure bay, Rodrigo is seen training inside. His moves seem a bit weak and look sad). Rodrigo: Sigh…(Punches a punching bag but misses many hits). Jade: You okay? You don’t seem focused. Rodrigo: It’s nothing Jade. It’s just that this is my first Christmas without my family. Jade: There is a party tomorrow at city hall, maybe you should go. Rodrigo: I’m not sure. It isn’t right to show up without invitation. Jade: You don't need an invitation. Rodrigo: I’ll see if I go, but I might stay at home all day. I’ll leave now, see you later… (He slowly leaves the gym) Jade: See you *Thinking* Maybe I should get him something so he doesn’t feel alone. (The screen changes to a shopping mall bustling with people) Narrator: A small shopping mall. A place where both pups and people go on this season to get something for their family and friends. A thin white grey hound with a blue collar and a band-aid on her nose and a robin making her company, a golden retriever with silver fur on her chest and a diamond studded collar, and a female alaskan malamute white female with golden brown color on her head and a very dark brown marking behind her head, part of her back and legs and golden brown eyes and collar, accompanied by a male alaskan malamute with black and light brown on his head and back, brown eyes and silver collar can be seen shopping gifts in the stores. Jade, trying to avoid the crowd, made her way into the sports shop. Jade: (thinking) There must be something he would like...but what? (She looks at a shelve. A pair of new boxing gloves can be seen). Jade: *thinking* That will do. Narrator: Just as Jade was about to grab the gloves, a mean looking doberman with a cross-shaped scar on the face and green eyes took them, leaving her empty handed. Jade: I guess I'll have to look for another thing... (She looks around, she sees an akita inu pup with a japanese family walking around the stores) Jade: (thinking) Maybe if I get his family to come here, he might feel better, but I can’t contact them. Maybe the PAW patrol will be able to find them. Narrator: And so, Jade made her way to the PAW patrol’s lookout, where the pups had finished setting up the decorations and were talking to each other. Zuma: Danny and victoria are coming over tomorrow dudes. Rubble: That’s cool Zuma. Hey Rocky, Where is your brother? Rocky: Smoky is visiting his friend Bandit. Rubble: Oh okay. (A few minutes later, Jade walks up to Ryder). Jade: Hi. Ryder: Oh, hello Jade. Do you need something? Jade: Well, I was training with Rodrigo earlier and he seemed unfocused. I asked him why and he answered it was going to be his first Christmas without his family. I want to know if you can find a way to contact them. Ryder: Try to contact them? I’m sure we will be able to. No job is too big, no pup is too small. (Presses the button that calls the pups). PAW patrol, to the lookout. Pups: Ryder needs us! Narrator: The pups ran into the elevator and went up changing up into their equipment and lining up in front the boy who was waiting for them. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Thanks for coming pups. This time we are helping Rodrigo. Marshall: The boxer? Ryder: That’s right Marshall. Jade told me that this was his first Christmas without his family, which is causing him some problems. Skye: Poor guy… Ryder: Our mission is to find a way to contact them, and if possible bring them here. (Ryder slides his pup pad to Chase’s and then to Andrew’s symbol) Ryder: Chase and Andrew, I need you two to look at Rodrigo’s files. There must be something that might lead us to his family. Chase: Chase is on the case! Andrew: Defending rights with all my might! Ryder: The rest of you come with me, we are going to talk with him to get some information. All right, PAW patrol is on a roll. Narrator: The pups made their way to their vehicles and drove to their destination, Chase and Andrew got to city hall and walked inside. Mayor goodway: Hello pups, good thing you arrived. Chase: Something wrong Mayor Goodway? Mayor goodway: It's just that there was a little accident with the people’s records… Andrew: What kind of problem? Mayor Goodway: This is kinda embarrassing but...All the files are mixed. Andrew: Mixed? Mayor Goodway: Well… Some papers aren’t on the correct file and some aren’t on the correct shelves. Can you help me with them? Chase: Sure, we actually needed to check those files. Mayor Goodway: I see...Me and chickaleta will lend you a hand. Andrew: That should makes things easier. (They walk to the room where the files are stored, there are papers scattered everywhere) Andrew: What...happened...here?... Mayor Goodway: A little problem while cleaning hehe… Andrew: I guess we should get started. (The scene changes to the other pups, who are arriving at the department building where Rodrigo is staying at) Ryder: (knocks on the door). Rodrigo: (opens the door) Oh. Hi, nice to see you. Pups: Hi. Ryder: Hello Rodrigo. We were told you were feeling down. Is there something wrong? Rodrigo: It’s nothing important. Oh, where are my manners? Come in. Ryder: Thank you. (The pups and Ryder walk in). Ryder: Are you sure you are okay, you look down. Rodrigo: It’s nothing, I miss my family, thats all. Ryder: I see...Do you want to talk about it or prefer not to? Rodrigo: I don’t mind, I think it might help me feel better. It is only me, my sister and my mom anyway. My dad died years ago. Skye: Oh...I’m sorry… Rodrigo: It’s okay. I never met him anyway. Me and my sister had a few days. But it is only natural to miss your family when you spend a time away from home. I wish they were here since I can’t leave yet, I still have some things to do. Rocky: Why don’t you try calling them? Rodrigo: My phone is broken and its almost christmas, so I decided to wait. Ryder: Maybe we can fix it. Rodrigo: You sure? I wouldn’t like to bother you. Ryder: It isn’t a problem, we will have it ready in no time. Rodrigo: Thank you (gives ryder the phone). Ryder: I’ll bring it here once it is ready, want to come? Rodrigo: Sorry, I still have some things to do. I’ll see you at the lookout once I finish. Ryder: Alright. See you then. Rodrigo: See you. Narrator: As the pups made their way to fix the broken phone, Chase and Andrew, with the help of mayor Goodway were still putting the files in order. Andrew: How did Celyn’s and Roxy’s information ended in Flame’s? Chase: I don’t know, how many files are left? Mayor Goodway: Once I finish with Princess’ we should have reached the half. Andrew: Ugh...We won’t finish on time, we have to hurry. (Ryder calls Chase). Ryder: How is it going? Found anything? Chase: Not yet, there was a problem with the files. Ryder: What kind of problem? Chase: They are all mixed. Ryder: That is a problem. Chase: We are helping Mayor Goodway put them in order. Ryder: We are fixing Rodrigo’s phone so he can contact his family. Continue and check his information in case we don’t finish in time. Chase: Understood sir. Andrew: Okay, this is too much. How did this end this way?! Chase: We should focus in doing this, we won't finish by complaining. Narrator: Soon the day became night, Rodrigo had headed for the lookout as he said he would, hoping to be able to talk to his family. But his hopes were destroyed as he had an unpleasant surprise. Rodrigo: I see...So there is no way to fix the phone uh? Ryder: We did what we could. But it looks like there was a problem with the battery. Rocky: I checked if there was something I could use to replace the damaged parts but...I didn't have enough. Maybe because I gave the parts we needed to that lab who killed his old owner's python and a goldish mixed breed with a dark green collar. Rodrigo: I see...Don't worry about it, I guess I'll celebrate Christmas alone. Skye: We are sorry...There is a party at city hall, why don't you go? Rodrigo: Don't worry about me. And I was thinking if I should go or not...I'll need a time to think. I'll go to my apartment now, Thanks for trying to help. (leaves) (Andrew and Chase arrive a few seconds after Rodrigo leaves). Chase: Ryder, we found something. Ryder: What is it? Andrew: After putting all the files in order, we found a phone number. Rocky: From who? Chase: It looks like it belongs to his house in Mexico. Andrew: Maybe we can use it to contact them. Do you think it will help? Ryder: Maybe, we have to give it a try. Narrator: The pups called the number Andrew and Chase got. After that, they headed to bed. The time for the party of the next day arrived before they could notice. The pups headed there accompanied by other two mysterious pups, an adult female german shepherd, and a female mexican wolf/german shepherd mix slightly smaller than Rodrigo. The party was lively. A blue heeler who is secretly afraid of bunnies could be seen talking with a tan and white pup who comes from foggy bottom and a light brown female German shepherd/ Labrador mix. Rodrigo was sitting alone between the crowd. (Skye walks to where Rodrigo is) Skye: Can you come with me for a minute. Rodrigo: What is it? Skye: It's a surprise. Follow me! (walks to where the other pups are). Rodrigo: Alright...(Follows). (Skye and Rodrigo arrive with the other pups). Rodrigo: What is the-Mom?! Zafiro?! Zafiro: Brother! (hugs Rodrigo). Rodrigo: (Hugs back) It's nice to see you. Why are you here? Rodrigo's mom: Well, this pups called me yesterday's night telling me you missed us. Rodrigo: (To the pups) Thank you. This is the best gift someone could give me. Andrew: We actually didn't get the idea. Rodrigo: That doesn't mean I shouldn't be thankful with you, but who got it? (Ryder is watching from a distance, Jade walks to him). Jade: Thank you for contacting them. Ryder: It was nothing. No one deserves to be sad on Christmas. Narrator: And so, The Christmas party ended and the pups headed to the lookout. The happiness they gave to a wolf-dog spending his first Christmas away from home was better than any gift Santa Claus could bring them. Because family and friends are the best gift someone can get. Trivia * This is a little gift for everyone. * This isn't part of Lunarnight97's main storyline or affects it. * There are many logic goofs made on porpose. * There is a total of 18 special appearances (cameos and mentions). Category:Christmas Specials Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode